nationsgamefandomcom-20200215-history
Malikovia
Malikovia (/mɑːlɪkɔːviːɑː-/), officially the Democratic People's Republic of Malikovia, is a country in Northern Westberg. It is a member of The Ninth Symphony alliance. General Information About Malikovia The small borders of Malikovia surround numerous forests, many mountains, many cleared land, some lakes, some rivers, some grasslands, some tundra and numerous urban areas within an area of an estimated 885 km2. The known flora is somewhat diverse and includes a few unicorn grass, some apple trees, some oak trees and many cotton. The known fauna is very diverse and includes numerous deer, numerous cows, numerous sheep, some beehives and some foxes. Plenty of cods, numerous salmon, numerous shrimps and a few clams are found outside the coast of Malikovia. Under the surface the geologists have found tiny amounts of iron, some coal, little uraninite, tiny amounts of saltpeter, little gold, tiny amounts of silver, some bauxite and some lead. Like few other nations little crude deep sea oil is found within the Malikovians borders. The technological advancements of Malikovia is poor, and their military power is poor. Politics Government Malikovia is a presidential civilian dictatorship and a unitary state whose politics operate under a framework laid out in the constitution wherein the president functions as both the head of state and the head of government. The President of Malikovia is also the commander-in-chief of the Malikovian National Armed Forces, the director of domestic governance, policy-making, and foreign affairs. The president appoints a council of ministers, who are not required to be elected members of the legislature. The President may serve as long as desired. Military The Malikovian National Armed Forces (Míleata Nacionalna Malikovia, MNM) currently mobilizes only the infantry divisions of the Ares Division and Hades Division. Defense spending in the national budget was 9.4% of GDP and is controversially supplemented by revenue from military commercial interests and foundations. The Armed Forces were formed during the Malikovian Civil War when it undertook a guerrilla warfare along with informal militia. As a result of this, and the need to maintain internal security, all branches of the MNM have been organized along territorial lines, aimed at defeating internal enemies and potential external invaders. Demography Language Malikovian is a language of the Tio-Westbergian family, in which it occupies an independent branch. The language is exclusive to Malikovia, however, it is also spoken by Malikovian communities elsewhere in Tind, San Sebastian, and Amarino. The three main dialects spoken in Malikovia are Fyt, Ceann, and Cor. Fyt is primarily spoken in the north, where Ceann and Cor share the southern regions. Standardized Malikovian is mostly based on the Fyt dialect. Religion Malikovia is a secular state without an official religion, with a degree of freedom in choosing a religion. Freedom of religion and the right to religious ceremonies are constitutionally guaranteed, but religions are restricted by the government. According to the Social Sciences and Malikovian Department of the Scientific Institution of Malikovia, 63.9% of the population practice Mazdakism, 13.5% practice Judaism, 11.3% practice Bahá'í, 12.3% are Muslim. Wars Fought Malikovia has only ever fought in one war, that is the "Malikovian Aggression Against Medici." The war was quick and swift (only 3 days) since there were no opposing forces in two battles. Malikovia was able to demand annexation of land, to which Medici obliged. Football Association Malikovia is a nation that promotes football as its national sport. The Malikovian National Team consists of both elite and Sunday league players. It currently competes in Divison 3 of the National League. The sole football club for the country is RRK F.C. (Reykinn Raider Klan Football Club). Like the National Team, it consists of both elite and Sunday League players. The club has players from Purgatory, Etholian, Coreys, Turkles, Rhodhokian, as well as several homegrown Malikovian players. RRK F.C. currently competes in Division 3 of the Club League. Category:Nations